closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sony Pictures Home Entertainment
Logo descriptions by Matt Williams, Kris Starring, bmasters9, Supermarty-o, and BenderRoblox Logo captures by Eric S., V of Doom, Logophile, snelfu, wisp2007, Shadeed A. Kelly, bmasters9, Muzzarino, Mr.Logo, and BenderRoblox Editions by Shadeed A. Kelly, Wisp2007, Logophile, V of Doom, iheartparamount, mr3urious, Muzzarino, Jonathan Hendricks, CNViewer2006, FrozenHater, thehugetvfan, and UniversalFlorida1990 Video captures courtesy of Eric S., osdatabase, ilKoreano, YarcoTV, and others Background: Sony Pictures Home Entertainment is the home media distribution arm of Sony Pictures Entertainment, a subsidiary of Sony Corporation. It was first established in November 1979 by Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. as "Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment", to distribute films from Columbia Pictures on VHS, Beta, Laserdisc, and Super 8mm, with Warner Bros. titles being released by them in the latter format. It was later renamed as "RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video" (or "RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video" for international distribution, "RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts Video" (in conjunction with Hoyts) in Australia and "Gaumont Columbia RCA Video" (in conjunction with Gaumont) in France) in 1981 as a joint venture with RCA, "Columbia TriStar Home Video" on August 23, 1991 after acquiring RCA's shares from General Electric, "Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment" in 1999 before the name was made official in 2001, and to its current name in 2004. It is responsible for the distribution of the Sony Pictures library for home entertainment, mainly releases from Columbia Pictures and TriStar Pictures, but also releases product from Sony Pictures Classics, Screen Gems, Triumph Films, Destination Films, Stage 6 Films, Affirm Films, Revolution Studios, its television library, selected miscellaneous output from independent companies, and the CBS Films theatrical releases co-distributed by CBS Home Entertainment. Since June 20, 2007, SPHE now handles the former Sony BMG kids label, Sony Wonder. Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment (1979-1982) Nickname: "The Sunburst" Logo: The same as the Columbia Pictures "Sunburst" theatrical logo, but there is a video freeze at the end, with "Columbia Pictures" blacked out by the words: COLUMBIA PICTURES HOME ENTERTAINMENT PRESENTS written in white, in Cooper Black font, churned in below. Variants: * There is a black and white version of this logo seen on classic Columbia movies and shorts in B&W. * The end will vary from video to video, with it fading to black in one version while another cuts to black. FX/SFX: Same as the "Sunburst" logo. Cheesy Factor: The freeze-frame effect looks cheesy, and the font (which looks out of place) is obviously tacked/chyroned on top of the original Sunburst logo, plastering the "Columbia Pictures" company name (which can be briefly seen if one plays the logo in slow-motion and watches carefully). Music/Sounds: Same as the theatrical version. Availability: Has rare written all over it. Columbia TriStar Home Video kept this logo on the '90s VHS releases of Monty Python and the Holy Grail and Cat Ballou (making its appearance after the 3rd CTHV logo) and it also made an appearance on the mid-80s video release. You can also find this logo on the original '70s clamshell releases of Born Free, Breakout, The New Centurions, The Deep, You Light Up My Life, and the original Fun with Dick and Jane. Surprisingly, this logo also appeared on early to mid '80s video prints of Gerald McBoing Boing and Mr. Magoo cartoons. The black & white version appears on Gilda. Starting in June 1981, videocassettes of Columbia Pictures films go straight to the logo used at the time (a practice that lasted until 1989). There are also some sports specials and non-Columbia Pictures material that contain this logo, such as the 1982 VHS of The Batty World of Baseball. Scare Factor: Low, it's harmless. RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video 1st Logo (1982-1983) Nickname: "RCA/Columbia Box" Logo: On a black background, a white-bordered box appears. In it are two black rounded rectangles, with the first bearing the "RCA" logo in red, and the second having the Columbia Pictures print logo in a blue arch-shaped border with "Columbia Pictures" below. "HOME VIDEO" is at the bottom of the white border, in black. Variants: * Sometimes the RCA and Columbia logos flip in on a space background, then the white border "swings in" to surround it. On Beany and Cecil Volume 1, the flipping animation is different and doesn't have a space background. * There is a variant on some releases where the border is chrome and "sparkling" effects are layered on. Sometimes at the end of post-credit coming attractions, a copyright stamp would appear below it. FX/SFX: The "swinging border" on the first variation. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Videos from this company have long been out of print, with most videos being re-released by Columbia TriStar (occasionally with the same RCA/Columbia-style packaging). All Columbia releases and the first few TriStar titles (such as The Natural, The Evil That Men Do, and Birdy) do not contain this logo, but go straight to the movie. However, the logo does appear at the beginning of non-Columbia releases (TriStar Pictures, New Line Cinema, Crown International and CineTel Films) such as Real Genius, Say Yes, The King of Comedy, Private Resort, Alone in the Dark, Critters, and Rock and Roll: The Early Days. TV series such as He-Man and the Masters of the Universe and Rubik the Amazing Cube have this logo as well. This logo has been spotted as late as the 1987 releases of About Last Night..., Blind Date, Armed Response, and My Demon Lover. Releases that had the "space" variant include Ghostbusters, Starman, and A Passage to India (only appears on rental copies as sale copies have no previews) to name a few. The "sparkling" variant can be seen on the post-credit coming attractions (at least twice) on Real Genius and Silverado. Oddly enough, this plasters the Columbia logo on Easy Rider and Ship of Fools. Scare Factor: None for the standard version. The "flipping" animation on the first variant is a bit jarring and may get to some. 2nd Logo (1983-1985) Nicknames: "The Cube", "The Spinning Cube", "RCA/Columbia Box II", "CGI RCA/Columbia Box", "The RCA/Columbia Cube" Logo: On a black background, we see a rotating cube, featuring the same logo as stated above on each side (either 1, 3, or 4 sides). The main difference to the logo, however, is that the border is now silvery, with "HOME VIDEO" etched in silver. A white sparkle appears on the side as it rotates. FX/SFX: The CGI rotating cube, and the white sparkle. Nice effects, but pales in comparison to its international counterpart. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variant: On No Holds Barred, the New Line Cinema logo is plastered by this logo, keeping the film's opening title music and sound effects (of a ring announcer and a cheering crowd) while this logo is playing. Strangely, this plaster is retained on a Showtime airing from December 1990. Availability: Uncommon, bordering on rare. This logo is slightly easier to come across, seeing that it is more recent. However, this logo was only used in the United States and Canada. Again, Columbia releases go straight to the movie until 1989 (the last release to do so was Ghostbusters II). Also, from 1986 to 1987, this logo was restricted to the coming attractions part of the releases. Releases that had this logo include True Believer, Casualties of War, Glory, The Adventures of Milo and Otis, Relentless, Out of the Dark, Fast Getaway, Who's Harry Crumb?, Look Who's Talking and Look Who's Talking Too, Troop Beverly Hills, and many more. Some of the last releases to include this logo were Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze, and City Slickers; here the logo fades out earlier than usual. Another You has RCA/Columbia on the box and on the video label, but the video itself has neither this nor the first Columbia TriStar Home Video logo. Scare Factor: None. RCA/Columbia International Video 1st Logo (1985-1988) Nickname: "RCA/Columbia Box" Logo: On a colored background, the same box from the 1st RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video logo, in 2D, fades in. "HOME VIDEO" is replaced by "INTERNATIONAL VIDEO". Sometimes, the box has a black border, other times, it doesn't have one. Variants: * On PAL tapes in Germany, the logo is against a sky blue background, after its warning screen is finished scrolling. Spanish PAL tapes have the same variant as well, but without the same warning screen. * There is a variation with a dodger blue background, at least on PAL tapes from Italy. * Some UK tapes have a variation with a crimson background, while others (including a tape of Jabberwocky) have this with a white background. * Japanese tapes would use a dark gray background. * Another variant has a redrawn (slightly uglier) box, that has "Pictures" smaller than "Columbia", a larger RCA logo and everything is on a black background. On Argentinian releases from Videomega Entertainment and LK-Tel Video, the logo would usually coast down from the center and cover the screen. * Some tapes use the 5th variant, but with a white background, and everything in the large box (Columbia print logo and text) is red and black rather than blue and white. FX/SFX: The fading in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Despite it being used for nearly ten years, it is extremely hard to come across in North America. Seen mainly on releases outside of North America such as The Amazing Spider Man, The Real Ghostbusters, and Annie. However, if you have an NTSC tape from (at least) Mexico or Japan, or even a SECAM tape from France or Russia, you'll probably find this logo. Seen on UK rental releases of Macbeth and D.A.R.Y.L. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1988-1990) Nicknames: "The International Spinning Cube", "RCA/Columbia Box II", "The RCA/Columbia Cube" Logo: On a black background, a 3D cube comes up from the screen. It has the RCA logo in red at the top and "INTERNATIONAL VIDEO" at the bottom. Then the Columbia Pictures print logo in blue and white swoops up from the bottom. The cube spins once and settles down, facing the viewers. Variants: * On some PAL tapes, the animation takes place on a pale marble background. When the logo has finished animating, it "ripples" out and the whole thing fades to black. * On releases from Contacto Video in Colombia, the RCA/Columbia logo shrinks down to the lower right of the screen. Then the Contacto Video logo animates, then it shrinks and moves to the upper-left of the screen. * On the 1990 PAL tape of Radio Days, at the end, there is a flash and the logo turns into the silvery print logo, which shines. * On PAL tapes from Germany, after the logo finished animating, it goes straight to the warning screen (in German), it also features a very different theme song too. FX/SFX: The 3D cube rising, and the Columbia Pictures print logo rising from the bottom. Pretty neat CGI animation; it's far superior to its North American counterpart. Cheesy Factor: The only thing that's cheesy is the music. Music/Sounds: A dramatic 1980s-sounding synthesized fanfare, complete with a couple whooshes, or a generic theme. Sometimes it is silent. Availability: Rare. It was only used on video releases outside North America. However, if you have an NTSC tape from (at least) Mexico or Japan, or even a SECAM tape from Russia, you'll probably find this logo. However, if you have a SECAM tape from France, expect the 1st or 2nd Gaumont Columbia RCA Video logo to appear instead. The normal variant appears on UK releases of Flatliners and Ghostbusters II, while the marble background variant appears on Hope and Glory. Scare Factor: Low. It's a very clean and professional logo. Tri-Star Video (1990-1991) Nicknames: "The Early Pegasus", "Wobbly Wings", "Jumping Pegasus", "Pegasus Over Pyramid", "'80s Pegasus" Logo: A Splashed white Horse gallops into a sky with Pink/blue ground.When it gets really close, five stars coming from the left, right, down, uo, and bottom of the screen each other, forming a "T" in Didot font. The stallion grows a pair of wings and flies over the "T", and a Pegasus Tail. It zooms out, revealing two more letters: "R", and "I", and below it is the word "STAR" reading the stacked words, "TRI STAR". The text continues to zoom out. A yellow outline of a triangle zooms out with the spaced-out word "Videp" under it, surrounding the text and the background. As this happens, the triangle outline reveals an abstract drawing of a Pegasus "jumping". FX/SFX; None Music/Sounds: None Availability: Rare Scare Factor: None Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment 1st Logo (1991-1992) Nicknames: "CT Boxes", "The Boxes Cometh", "The First Box Logo", "Split Rectangle", "Prototype CT Boxes", "Rectangular Boxes" Logo: On a black background, we see a split rectangle. On the left side, we see the '80s Torch Lady (print version with the sunburst intact behind her), and on the right, the TriStar "Pegasus Over Pyramid" logo (print version too, but minus the word "PICTURES" at the bottom). Above, we see the stacked words "COLUMBIA TRISTAR" in Bank Gothic MD BT font that's a little stretched up by height, one above the other, and at the bottom, we see "HOME VIDEO" on a straight line. Variants: * On a 1992 VHS reissue of Metropolitan, the logo doesn't fade in or out. * On Australian rental tapes with this logo, it would fade into the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" text seen in the RCA/Columbia/Hoyts logo. * On releases from LK-Tel Video, the logo would coast down from the center of the LK-Tel Video logo before sliding down. FX/SFX: None. Other times, the logo would fade in and out. Music/Sounds: None. Music Variants: * On foreign releases, a short guitar/bass note was heard. * On tapes from Australia and one tape from Spain, the theme from the RCA/Columbia International Video logo is heard. Availability: Quite rare. This is the very first logo featuring a box motif, which would eventually develop into the familiar and infamous Columbia TriStar Home Video and Television logos. Also, this is a placeholder logo, a logo that is used on a show or video when the new one isn't quite ready yet. Among the releases with this logo are some prints of My Girl, Cast the First Stone (at least the screener VHS), The Taking of Beverly Hills, From Here to Eternity, Men at Work, A League of Their Own, City Slickers (in this case, the tape uses the RCA Columbia Pictures Video logo), the infamous Troll 2, and The Prince of Tides. This was also used on reissues of From Here to Eternity, Annie (1982), Steel Magnolias, Stripes, The Bear, Look Who's Talking Too, Christine, A Passage to India, The Adventures of Milo and Otis and Bye Bye Birdie. The international version is on VHS releases outside the United States and Canada, including a Spanish VHS of In the Line of Fire. On re-releases of some RCA/Columbia videos (some in their original packaging) and most notably some early New Line releases with the RCA/Columbia print logo (such as Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare), this logo plasters over the original RCA/Columbia logo. A few tapes with the RCA/Columbia print logo that were released in early 1992 also have this logo. An example of this is Oscar's Greatest Moments: 1971-1991. One of the last releases to (officially) include this logo was Mississippi Masala. This logo made surprise appearances on a 1993 VHS reissue of Close Encounters of the Third Kind and a 1995 VHS reissue of Hook (1991). Scare Factor: None for the standard version. The one with the guitar is low. None to low for the RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video music variant. 2nd Logo (1992-1993) Nicknames: "CT Boxes II", "The Boxes Take Form", "Dawn of the Boxes" Logo: On a white background, we see two boxes outlined with a black border. On the left is one featuring a newly-done Torch Lady, and on the right is a newly-done Pegasus on a Columbia-like cloud background. Above the boxes are the words "COLUMBIA TRISTAR", with each word positioned over its respective logo. "HOME VIDEO" is seen below. Trivia: The Columbia Torch Lady seen on the left was painted by Michael J. Das and the TriStar Pegasus on the right was painted by Alan Reingold. Variants: * There is a variant where it happens to be an invert of colors. The background is black, the letters and the outlined boxes are both white, and both respective logos are a bit close up. * The inverted logo variant appeared on a children's video promo seen on UK VHS Releases from early 2000. The text is in the Bank Gothic font and the both respective logos are brighter. The light rays shine on the logo when it fades in, before they disappear after a second. FX/SFX: The fade in and out of the logo. Cheesy Factor: The TriStar logo looks like it was pasted on top of the background from the Columbia logo, as the backgrounds are the same. That's because the original artwork used a very similar background, while the TriStar logo on films used a different, darker cloud background from the Columbia logo, which is why it looks cheap in this logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Again, quite rare. This is just another placeholder logo, but this time they've actually designed the new logos. This is one of the first appearances of the new "Sony Logos" for each company, along with Columbia and TriStar's respective television divisions. Titles with this logo include A League of Their Own, Steel Magnolias, Honeymoon in Vegas, The Waterdance, Aces: Iron Eagle III, Mo' Money, The Lawnmower Man, City of Joy, Hero, The Snowman, Married... with Children: It's a Bundyful Life, Falling From Grace, Weekend War and the early John Wayne film Two-Fisted Law, starring Tim McCoy. This also made appearances on early DVDs, such as Bram Stoker's Dracula and Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?. The inverted variant is extremely rare and it has been spotted only (officially) on an Italian VHS of The Addams Family. This has also been seen on some Laserdiscs, including the 1993 Criterion release of Monty Python and the Holy Grail and The Wrecking Crew. One of the first VHS releases to have this logo was The Lawnmower Man. Interestingly, early videos with this logo would use the print version of the previous logo. This logo made surprise appearances on the 1997 DVD of Monty Python and the Holy Grail and a children's video promo seen on UK VHS releases from early 2000. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1993-2001) Nicknames: "CT Boxes III", "Will This Logo Ever Die?!", "Sliding Boxes", "Blue BG Boxes", "Day of the Boxes" Logo: We see a screen full of clouds forming, tossing about. Then, "COLUMBIA TRISTAR" zooms out from above, and "HOME VIDEO" shrinks out from below as we see the clouds zoom out, as part of a golden-bordered box on a blue-black gradient background. The box then splits apart to reveal the Torch Lady on the left (in its same style as before), and the Pegasus on the right (again, the same style as before), as the wording takes its position. The text shines for a few seconds after the logo is formed. Variants: * A still logo was found on early Columbia TriStar Home Video releases on DVD. * There is also an abridged version for some New Line Home Video releases. * On a home video TV spot for Amos and Andrew, it's placed on a black background alongside the 1991 New Line Home Video logo. Trailer Variants: Many times, from 1993-1996, the boxes would then slide away, the CTHV text would fade out, the blue background would fade out to the moving clouds and one of the following phrases would zoom to the center of the screen: * COMING SOON TO A THEATRE NEAR YOU * COMING SOON TO HOME VIDEO Afterwards, a trailer with one of the following features would be played. Beginning in 1997, the 8th logo's trailer variants were used instead. On Australian tapes, the logos would fade out and one of these: * COMING SOON * NOW AVAILABLE would slide in from the top and bottom respectively. FX/SFX: The zooming out effects; nice CGI for the time. Cheesy Factor: Again, just like the 2nd logo, the Pegasus looks like it's pasted on top of the Columbia background. Music/Sounds: A rather dramatic synth theme with ticking drums and hints of piano. The last note of the theme is held out for the rest of the logo. Music/Sounds Variants: * On the clip-on variants, the music is more orchestrated and a male announcer announces the clip on. * On later prints of the original VHS of As Good as It Gets, the logo is silent. Availability: Very common, even today. Seen on the majority of VHS, Laserdiscs, and DVD releases from Columbia TriStar Home Video, starting with the May 1993 home video release of A River Runs Through It. The abridged version can be found most New Line Home Video releases such as National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1, Time Runner, Surf Ninjas, Three of Hearts, Man's Best Friend, Who's the Man?, Excessive Force, Chained Heat 2, Relentless 3, Relentless 4: Ashes to Ashes, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III, and the unrated version of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. This also appears on later DVD reprints of titles such as The Deep, The Big Hit, Big Daddy, Spice World, Look Who's Talking, Anaconda, I Know What You Did Last Summer, Jason and the Argonauts, Oliver!, and Muppets from Space. Also seen on tapes released in Canada by Astral Video after the Astral logo during the mid-1990s, including Demon Possessed. Surprisingly, on the 1997 VHS of Double Team, as well as 1999 reprints of Immortal Beloved and Fools Rush In, both this logo and the 1997 logo appeared. This also makes an appearance on early copies of the 2002 VHS of Stuart Little (released to coincide with Stuart Little 2), which is certainly a reprint of the earlier 2000 release. The trailer variants can be seen on rental copies of Bad Boys,The Net, Jury Duty, and Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. Strangely, this does not appear on the 1994 VHS of Red Rock West; it just goes straight to the 1982-2004 warning screen. Also appears on some tapes from the Columbia TriStar Family Collection such as Ghostbusters, The Indian in the Cupboard, Willow, The Babysitter's Club and Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation and a 2003 reprint of the last one retains this logo. Strangely, this also appears on the Special Edition 2005 VHS of Matilda, likely due to it using a tape master from the original 1996 VHS. The last VHS tapes to use this logo were Charlie's Angels (the 2000 film) and The 6th Day. Scare Factor: None; this is a very popular logo among many, to the point where this one was used longer than any other Columbia TriStar logo! 4th Logo (2001-2005, 2007-Present) Nickname: "Ultra Majestic Torch Lady-Pegasus Combo", "The Lack of Boxes", "Last of Columbia TriStar" Logo: Over the usual cloud background, we pan past an extreme close up of the Torch Lady's legs and feet (covered in the robe of course), then dissolve into a pan of the TriStar Pegasus (in the print artwork style except for the body and the legs, which are in the 1993 movie logo style, but in the same color as the Pegasus' face and wings) unfolding his wings. The pan then quickly dissolves into a shot from the center of the Pegasus unfolding his wings, albeit in a close-up fashion, and then a dissolve to the Torch Lady zooming out from her face. The logo then dissolves to reveal the Torch Lady and Pegasus side-by-side on a cloud background in their print artwork styles, with "COLUMBIA TRISTAR" slightly sliding in with "HOME ENTERTAINMENT", in a smaller font, fading in letter-by-letter. Trivia: This is notable for being the last logo using the "Columbia TriStar" brand since Columbia TriStar Domestic/International Television's rebranding in 2002. Variants: On some 2002 VHS prints of Stuart Little, there is a promo for Little Secrets that features this logo minus "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" below. The rest of the top parts of the logo's aspect scaling is not seen on the VHS version of the logo making the rendered footage appear a little bit tall with part of the top cropped off. It was re-adjusted for the 2nd music variant for DVDs especially for the widescreen version. Another difference with these have different color adjustments. The VHS version of the logo usually cuts to black at the end on U.S. VHS tapes without trailers (and on demo VHS tapes after the Hi-Fi Stereo logo before the FBI Warning) even on VCDs and DVDs where this variant is used. The cut to black version of the first music variant occasionally pops up before the shortened widescreen trailer version of the logo on 2004-2005 tapes such as The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss video The Cat's Musical Tales. In the United Kingdom, almost every VHS tapes have the logo fading out at the end but a few of them have the VHS logo that cuts to black which one example video that has it is onBear in the Big Blue House: The Summer of Love. It also appears on the retail VHS of Soul Assassin (containing previews) which cuts directly to the Winchester films logo before the film. After the trailers on Demo VHS videos, a shortened version of the logo is played. The short version of the first music variant is seen on demo tapes after the previews and before the FBI Warnings such as Kermit's Swamp Years. The Australian (Region 4) DVD of.Kermit's Swamp Years.uses a shorter version of the DVD music which removes some of the build-up at the start and cuts almost straight to the rising fanfare. This version is seen AFTER the main menu before the movie starts, the start of the DVD uses the standard second music variant. On most Columbia TriStar DVDs from 2002-2005, the logo is in warp-speed. The print logo has the typical boxes, with "COLUMBIA TRISTAR" above and "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" below; it's all on a white background. This logo appeared on the Comedy TV Preview found on Married... with Children: The Most Outrageous Episodes and was never used on general releases. This can also be found on certain promos of TV series by Sony Pictures Television. On VHS releases from 2004-2005, it has a shortened version of this logo with a trailer bump, but has the DVD music. Seen on Spider-Man 2, 13 Going on 30 (non-reprint copies only), White Chicks, Christmas with the Kranks, The Forgotten, Left Behind: The Movie, and Fahrenheit 9/11. Trailer Variants: Many times, letters would appear on top of the screen, and it, in regular font, with an announcer (Eric Gordon), would state the following (on VHS promos, half of the logo is playing in widescreen and the words are on the wide boxes): Coming Soon to Theaters Now Playing In Theaters Coming Soon to Home Video Coming Soon to Video and DVD Coming Soon to DVD Now Available on Home Video Now Available on Video and DVD Afterwards, a trailer with one of the following features would be played. On demo VHS tapes, the letters do not fade in above the trailer version of the logo at the beginning of the tape before the trailers. International Trailer Variants: On early Australian releases the logo plays normally and in the top right of the screen letters appear spelling "COMING SOON". So far this has only been spotted on a 2001 Aussie VHS release of Charlie's Angels. FX/SFX: Of course, what's mentioned in the description doesn't cover the entire logo. Throughout the animation, the logos are artistically stylized, with mosaic and pixelization effects being used through the logo and a scrolling Matrix-like wall of typography appearing throughout. Also, the designers of the logo, Montgomery/Cobb, retouched the face of the Torch Lady and the wings of the Pegasus to make them look more realistic. The dissolves are done gradually, almost like wipes, and the logo seems to be divided up into five sections during the animation, before coming together as an actual logo at the end. It's quite the artistic and beautiful logo. Music/Sounds: There were two variants: VHS (and early VCDs and DVDs): Composed by Machine Head of Venice, California, a wonderful, majestic synthesized fanfare. Also, it would be interesting to note that this variant of the logo used to be one of the longest, clocking in at nearly 20 seconds, until others such as The ABM Group, Hendring Limited and Photo-Video were discovered. DVD (and later VCDs and VHS): A shorter acoustic guitar tune that rises into a triumphant theme with bells, strings, and a small chorus. The animation plays slightly quicker here. Music/Sounds Variant: On the VHS trailer version of this logo, the clicking noise heard at the beginning of the regular VHS version of the logo is absent. A 5.1 synthesized version of the first music variant exists. This audio variant can be heard on certain DVDs like the original United Kingdom DVD release of Charlie's Angels. On UK and Australian releases of Kermit's Swamp Years, along with the Jim Henson Entertainment logo and the film itself, the audio is high pitched. Availability: Common on VHS and DVD releases from the era. Some of them are still in print. The first VHS to have this logo was Finding Forrester. A few of the releases that include this logo are Underworld, Hellboy, Spider-Man 1 and 2 , and the first few releases of the complete seasons of The King of Queens, Sanford and Son, The Jeffersons, and All in the Family, among others. Tapes of this logo without the clip-on at the top include Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Fun to Learn and Jay Jay the Jet Plane: New Friends, New Discoveries, along with some prints of The Animal, Snatch, Not Another Teen Movie, Black Hawk Down, A Knight's Tale, and Daddy Day Care. The first music variant is extremely rare on DVDs, but has been spotted on the R1 DVD of the Jeffrey Blitz documentary Spellbound and also seen on the regions 2 and 4 DVDs of Charlie's Angels (2000), China Moon and S.W.A.T (2004 printing), as well as the German DVD of Dark Blue World (aka Tmavomodry Svet) distributed by Helkon Media. An exerpt of the VHS variant can be seen on the promo of Matilda on the DVD "Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2".It can also be found on early VCDs, such as Snatch. The second music variant on VHS can be seen at the end of Jay Jay the Jet Plane VHS releases, Bear in the Big Blue House LIVE!, retail copies of Kermit's Swamp Years and later international VHS releases, such as Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. The widescreen variant of the music has been spotted on the R4 DVD double feature "Born Free + Living Free" and the 2004 United Kingdom DVD release ofMonty Python's And Now For Something Completely Different.Strangely, this logo was not seen on the 2001 VHS releases (containing trailers) of The Animal and A Knight's Tale; it just goes straight to their widescreen "Coming Soon to Home Video" bumper. It also wasn't seen on the Cloud Ten Pictures DVDs from 2004. Don't expect to find the first music variant on early U.S. DVDs, because they use the 8th logo instead. The trailer variants make a surprise appearance after the logo below on the VHS's of Are We There Yet?, Boogeyman, Hitch, House of Flying Daggers, and D.E.B.S. Strangely, the second variant of this logo appears (with the 2002 Jim Henson Home Entertainment logo) on French European TV airings of Kermit's Swamp Years. On a similar note, it also appears at the start of the film on the DVD release of Kermit's Swamp Years; as a result, it appears twice on the same DVD! The one at the start of the film for the PAL version is noticeably higher pitched than the one before the menu. The logo was preserved on the German Blu-ray release of Kermit's Swamp Years. Scare Factor: None. It's a popular logo now that the widely hated "Split Boxes" have been put to rest. A nice fanfare and great logo concept makes this logo a winner. 5th Logo (2003-2004, 2005-2012) Nicknames: "CT Boxes VI", "Blue Print Boxes" Logo: Up against a royal blue background with many print logos of CTHV on it, we see the standard C-T boxes outlined in white with the white text "COLUMBIA TRISTAR" above and "HOME VIDEO" below the logo respectively. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Same as the 2nd logo. Also, the print logos are very hard to see. Plus, this seems incredibly lazy compared to the other logos; it looks more like a placeholder for the widescreen version of the next logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 3rd logo. Availability: Short-lived. Taken from 2004-2005 releases, before its rename to Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Scare Factor: None. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2012-present) Nicknames: "The Shining Bars", "Ultra Majestic Sony Pictures Bars", "SPE Bars", "Sony Bars", "The Sony Parallelogram", "Lightbeam in Parallelogram", "Lightbeam in Striped Parallelogram" Logo: Over a set of purple clouds, we see a bright light with rays shooting outward which start to create some lens flares. A set of white lines of light appear and zoom out to solidify into the 1991 Sony Pictures Entertainment's logo, which give off rays of light. As this happens, the background turns black. The rays die down and we see "SONY PICTURES" in the Sony font appear below the Bars, a line is drawn underneath that, and "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" appears underneath. Trailer Variants: On 2005-2006 VHS releases by SPHE, one of the following phrases would fade in during the clouds portion of the animation with a male announcer saying the phrase. Afterwards, the rest of the animation plays as normal. Coming Soon to Theaters Now Playing in Theaters Coming Soon to DVD and Video Now Available on DVD and Video Afterwards, a trailer with one of the following features would be played. Variant: On Blu-ray Discs since June 20, 2006, as well as a few DVDs since December 26, 2005, the logo is much more contrasted. FX/SFX: Just great CGI; much better animation than its TV counterpart. Cheesy Factor: Having the full logo play almost unedited except for the phrase on the VHS trailer variants seems a bit redundant. Music/Sounds: Two timpani drumbeats, followed by an uplifting horn/string arrangement. Sometimes, the theme is played in low tone. On the U.S DVDs of Zathura and The Squid and the Whale, the theme is in high tone. Music/Sounds Variant: On the double feature set of Annie/Annie: A Royal Adventure!, disc 1 (Annie), on both sides, has this logo with the music from the 3rd CTHV logo. That disc is likely a modified reprint of the original 1997 flipper DVD that has both widescreen and full screen versions, which may explain this plaster oddity. Availability: Common. Can be found on all videos released by the company from 2005 onward. The print SPHE logo goes back to November 2004, and those early SPHE releases (including reprints) still have either the 1993 CTHV logo, or the 2001 CTHE logo. The animated SPHE logo made its debut on the PSP UMD of Spider-Man 2 in the spring of 2005. The first DVD to have this logo was Are We There Yet?, released on May 24, 2005. The trailer variants can be considered very rare, as this logo debuted shortly before SPHE discontinued releasing on VHS, but they appear on VHS releases by SPHE that were released between 2005-2006, such as Guess Who, Zathura, Into the Blue, Bewitched, Layer Cake,The Amityville Horror (2005 remake), Stealth, The Marksman, Are We There Yet?, Hitch, Lords of Dogtown, The Fog (Widescreen Unrated version), Boogeyman, The Gospel, Man of the House, xXx: State of the Union, The Legend of Zorro, Madison, Subemerged, Man of the House and The Berenstain Bears VHS releases from 2005-2006, and made their final appearance on Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild. Strangely, this logo appeared on TV airings of Open Season 2 and Stuart Little 3 had the low tone and many direct-to-DVD releases on any television network. Can be seen on the Acquisition of Commodore Google Studios Library. Scare Factor: None to low. It's just good CGI animation. Much more impressive and less dated than its television counterpart. Category:Logos